The sun in your eyes
by Hermaline
Summary: Une petite fic sans prétention qui se passe après la mort de Jacob : Ca se finit bien !


Titre : The sun in your eyes

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : entre 8 et 9

Spoiler : Threads ou Pour la vie en français

Genre : Ba romance évidemment !

Note : Non je ne reviens pas ! Désolée… Je publie simplement une fic abandonnée depuis cet été que certains connaissent mais alors qu'elle était en version « inachevée »… J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, je l'ai relue, j'ai rajouté les deux phrases de fin et… voilà.

**The sun your eyes**

Il contempla d'un air peiné la jeune femme près de lui. Il aurait tellement voulu empêcher ça. Empêcher que ces larmes viennent recouvrir son joli visage. Mais voilà, personne n'était immortel. Jacob Carter était mort.

Son regard fuyant la cérémonie s'arrêta un instant sur un couple et les deux enfants venus assister à l'enterrement. Heureux malgré leur douleur. Heureux parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il osa se demander ce que " eux " donnait comme image. Deux militaires. Courageux. Braves. Volontaires. Battants. Heureux ? Etaient-ils heureux ? Bien sûr, pour le moment Samantha Carter pleurait son père. Il était donc évident qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Mais elle s'en remettrait.

Alors… étaient-ils heureux ?

Non. Evidemment. Oh, ils sauvaient la Terre, et toute la galaxie même. Ils rencontraient beaucoup de monde et avaient de nombreux amis. Mais en dehors de ça qu'avaient-ils ? Rien. Elle avait bien son frère mais ils se voyaient rarement.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Mark Carter, sa femme et ses enfants. Il serra les dents. Amer. Un jour, il avait eu tout ça. Une femme et un enfant. Mais il les avait perdus. Aujourd'hui, quand il y pensait, il ne regrettait pas. Son fils était mort oui, et il s'en voudrait toujours. Cependant, il l'avait rencontrée. Il l'avait rencontrée, et tout avait changé.

Ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait vu, pleurant, alors que son père venait de partir en un émouvant " je t'aime ", était indéfinissable. Une pointe de jalousie envers cet homme, qui pouvait tout dire sans craindre de cours martiale. Une pointe de peur aussi, car il avait compris que lui mort, la personne qui tenait le plus à elle, c'était lui. C'était lui qui devait l'aimer, qui devait la protéger. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Elle vacilla soudain.

Il posa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes.

Elle ne disait toujours rien. Elle se contentait de marcher à côté de lui. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Lui. Il devrait la consoler, la serrer contre lui. Et que faisait-il ? Il marchait ?!

J : Ecoutez Carter, vous devriez prendre votre semaine. Ça…

Il se tut en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme le fixer. Elle sourit.

S : Merci mon général mais j'ai besoin d'être occupée…

J : Bon…

Il ne sut quoi rajouter. A sa place, il aurait fait pareil. Et pourtant, ils en avaient fait des missions ! Et quelles missions parfois ! Il s'étonnait parfois de l'avoir encore avec lui, tellement le danger est important. Mais ils aimaient ça. Le danger. Tous les deux, ils étaient pareils. Ils feraient n'importe quoi si la cause en valait le coup. Et puis, de toute façon, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre que de continuer ? Cela faisait neuf ans qu'ils vivaient ici, sous terre. La base était leur maison, leurs équipiers leur famille.

J : Carter !

L'interpelée sursauta.

J : Désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur... remarquez qu'au moins vous avez lâché naqui.

Elle lui sourit légèrement et il se sentit plus sûr de lui.

J : Bon, petite pause.

S : Pardon ?

J : Je vous ordonne d'aller prendre l'air.

S : Mais...

J : C'est un ordre Carter.

Sam vit qu'il était étrangement sérieux et elle ne put que passer devant lui pour prendre la direction de...

Quelle direction en fait ?

J : Dehors j'ai dit !

Elle se retourna. Il était là, en train de la regarder dans l'embrasure de la porte de son labo.

J : Première porte à gauche !

Elle secoua la tête, sourit et tout en repartant espéra qu'il ne la suivrait pas.

Peine perdue. Elle percevait distinctement des bruits de pas derrière elle.

Et il la suivit jusque dans l'ascenceur.

J : Vous devriez prendre des vacances Carter.

S : On en a déjà parlé mon général. La réponse est non.

J : Je vais finir par vous l'ordonner...

S : Vous ne feriez pas ça ?!

J : Le bien de mes hommes passent avant tout.

S : Mais je vais bien !

J : Carter ! Pas ça avec moi !

Elle rit nerveusement.

S : Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument que j'aille mal ? Je vais bien enfin !

J : Votre père est mort.

S : Ma mère aussi !

Il ferma les yeux devant l'obstination de la jeune femme.

J : Vous ne devriez pas effacer votre douleur dans le travail.

S : Vous ne devriez pas vous obstiner comme ça !

J : C'est moi qui m'obstine ?!

S : Oui !

Une veine battait frénétiquement sur sa tempe.

J : Vous... vous n'êtes pas bien en ce moment...

S : Je vais très bien !

J : C'est vrai que je suis peut être pas la personne la mieux placée pour parler, vous devriez voir Daniel…

S : Je le vois assez comme ça.

J : Carter...

S : On voit tout le temps des gens mourir autour de nous ! On a l'habitude !

J : Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est votre père.

S : Oui ! A qui je n'ai pas parlé pendant des années !

J : Carter !

Son regard chocolat la fixait avec une telle force qu'elle baisse soudainement les yeux.

J : Carter... Ne faites pas ça. Pas vous.

S : Faire quoi ?

J : Vous oublier.

S : Mon général ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

J : Trop tard.

Il la vit pincer les lèvres de colère mais, pourtant, il ne retint pas son geste de lui saisir la main et de partir vers le couloir pour l'emmener de force.

J : Venez !

S : Mais...

J : C'est un ordre Carter !

Sam se tut et ils débarquèrent, après de longues minutes de course, dans le parking. La tenant toujours, Jack se dirigea vers sa voiture.

J : Montez.

Un regard azuz furieux se posa sur lui mais il n'en tint pas compte et monta sur la siège conducteur pendant que la jeune femme s'asseyait finalement à côté de lui les bras croisés, les yeux vides.

S : Où va-t-on ?

Le général ne répondit pas et tourna le volant pour se garer sur un parking qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle répéta sa question mais, de nouveau, elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Il ne pouvait quand même pas avouer qu'il n'en avait aucune idée ?

Ils descendirent tout les deux et il partit en direction d'un parc tandis qu'elle le suivait.

Sam et Jack marchèrent longtemps comme cela, côté à côté, silencieux. De temps en temps, il jettait vers elle un bref regard puis reportait son attention sur le chemin sablonneux qui les conduisaient il ne savait où.

Un banc fut le point final de leur promenade. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre puis il se tourna vers elle. La discussion allait commencer, pensa Sam.

J : Vous êtes triste ?

S : Pourquoi le serais-je ?

J : Parce que vous venez de perdre votre père ?

Elle secoua la tête et sourit calmement.

S : C'est une raison valable.

J : Alors vous êtes triste ?

S : Je n'ai pas le temps d'être triste mon général.

J : Mais tout le monde sait que l'homme va souvent contre le temps.

S : Vous insinuez donc que je suis triste quand même ?

J : Je ne l'insinue pas, je demande.

Sam resta un long moment à fixer un point à l'horizon, ses mains crispées sur ses longues jambes étendues devant elle.

S : Bon. Peut-être que je suis un peu triste.

J : On progresse.

S (s'emportant) : Mais c'est normal ! Je ne vais quand même pas nager dans le bonheur !

J : Personne ne vous reproche ça Carter.

S : Tout le monde me...

J (la coupant) : Tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous.

S : Je n'ai rien demandé.

Il baissa la tête, légèrement blessé par son ton sec.

J : De toute façon c'est comme ça. Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher les autres de vouloir vous aider.

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus presque furieux encore dans les siens et il se raidit. Pourtant, il continua à parler quand même, au grand malheur de Sam qui essayait de ne pas laisser les larmes de fatigue glisser le long de ses joues.

J : Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?

S : Pardon ?

J : Vous avez pris une décision. Je le sais.

S : Non... Vous...

J (murmurant) : Je vous connais.

Sam se releva du banc et passa de long en large devant Jack lentement.

J : Alors ?

S : ... Je vais prendre quelques vacances...

J : Vous ne voulez plus être occupée ?

Elle s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre.

J : Ce n'est pas un reproche Carter.

S : Je sais.

J : Combien de temps ?

Son regard n'était plus furieux. Il était... douloureux et nostalgique.

S : Quelques semaines... Peut-être plus… Je ne sais pas.

J : Accordé.

La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire se voulant sympathique mais le coeur n'y était pas. Cela lui pesait lourd mais... pas pour elle. Elle lisait plus que tout dans ses yeux couleur chocolat et ce qu'elle y voyait en cet instant la peinait... Il semblait si triste de la voir partir malgré le fait que c'est ce qu'il lui avait conseillé...

Et encore... elle n'avait pas tout dit.

Hésitante, elle ravala sa confession et fit quelques pas dans le chemin avant de le fixer à nouveau.

S : Vous venez ? La base nous attend.

J : Moi oui mais plus vous.

S : Je ne vais quand même pas arrêter en plein milieu de la journée.

J : Vous le pouvez.

S : Non je ne veux pas.

J : C'est comme vous voulez !

Le général O'Neill se leva et rejoignit le colonel Carter. Le trajet de retour se fit dans un silence complet.

Le bruit de talons aiguilles attira son attention. Combien de femmes portaient ce genre de chaussures dans sa base ? ... Aucune, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Il lâchait le rapport de SG12 au moment même où l'on frappait à sa pote.

J : Entrez !

Mais bien sûr.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la reconnaître ?

Il sourit.

J : Carter !

Elle ne répondit pas et le fixa en fronçant un sourcil.

Oui, il TENTAIT de sourire.

S : Je suis venue vous dire au revoir.

J : C'est gentil.

Jack le pensait sincèrement. Il était touché par son geste mais en même temps, cela l'inquiètait sans qu'il puisse dire en quoi exactement.

J : Alors ? Puis-je savoir quel est le programme ? Ou c'est un secret ?

S : Je pense faire un petit coucou à mon frère et puis... je ne sais pas. J'improviserai !

J : Bonnes vacances Carter.

S : Merci mon général.

Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes plus lui tourna le dos.

Etait-ce lui ou la pièce s'était singulièrement refroidi ? D'ailleurs, l'air semblait oppressant. Mais ce n'était pas un problème de climatisation.

C'était bel et bien son coeur qui se serrait. De plus en plus.

Il fixa les cheveux blonds qui s'enfuyaient.

J : Carter !

Sam se retourna, attendant les mots suivants. A peine surprise qu'il l'ait rappelée.

Les mots surgirent sans qu'il ne puisse dire comment.

J : C'est un " au revoir " ou un " adieu " ?

Une nouvelle fois il crut que ses yeux au bleu pur allaient le transpercer puis finalement une voix murmura doucement...

S : Un " au revoir ".

Elle sortit enfin du bureau, les doigts crispés sur son abdomen.

X : Enfin voilà je me suis dit que ça vous intéresserait... mais visiblement j'ai eu tort.

J : Daniel...

L'archéologue laissa brutalement tomber sa fourchette qui s'entrechoqua avec son assiette.

D : Enfin Jack ! Il s'agit de Sam.

Daniel chercha du regard l'aide de Teal'c qui se contenta de commencer sa deuxième pomme.

D : Vous n'avez pas envie de la revoir ?

J : Daniel...

D : Ca va faire trois semaines qu'elle n'a pas donné de nouvelles.

J : Et alors ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Si elle voulait nous voir, elle le dirait.

D : Vous connaissez Sam, elle préfère se taire plutôt que de demander.

J : Elle reviendra quand elle le voudra. En attendant, je la laisse tranquille. Elle l'a bien méritée. C'est vrai, ça va faire neuf ans bientôt qu'on ne se quitte plus, c'est normal qu'elle veuille prendre des vacances.

D : Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ?

O'Neill but tranquillement son verre.

J : Si.

Il saisit son plateau et partit le ranger avant de disparaître vers d'autres horizons.

S : Mon général ? Mais...

J : Euh... Daniel a dit qu'il fallait prendre de vos nouvelles alors... Ba... J'ai dit non.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien tout comprendre.

S : Vous avez dit non ?

J : Oui.

S : Mais...  
J : Et je suis venu ici.

S : Tout à fait logique en effet.

Un début de sourire s'afficha sur son doux visage et il la suivit. Enfin. Il la revoyait.

Enfin.

S : Entrez.

Il partit dans son salon. Sam à ses talons.

S : Donc, Daniel veut avoir de mes nouvelles ?

J : Oui.

S : Pourquoi il ne m'appelle pas alors ?

J : Je ne sais pas. Bonne question.

Tout les deux s'assirent avec une canette de bière et un soda light.

J :Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

S : Non non. Pas du tout je... faisais un peu de ménage...

Jack jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et constata qu'en effet, le salon était propre comme un sou neuf mais... comme toujours chez Samantha Carter.

J : Moi aussi j'ai pris quelques jours de vacances.

S : Pardon ?

Elle en lâcha son verre de soda light et il afficha un air figé, contemplant la table basse.

J : Besoin de repos.

S : Je vois.

J : Alors je me suis dit qu'on... qu'on pouvait...

S : Oui ?

J : Laissez tomber…

S : Qu'on pouvait laisser tomber ?

J : Non je... je veux dire... oublier ça.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre tout en le fixant. Etait-ce elle ou il avait sérieusement du mal à s'exprimer cet après-midi ?

S : Qui vous remplace ?

J : J'ai mis Teal'c et Daniel.

S : Quoi ?

J : Non je rigole Carter. Je sais plus son nom en fait...

Elle secoua la tête tout en riant. Ca lui avait manqué. De rire.

Et lui, ça lui avait manqué de l'entendre rire.

J : Je vais démissionner.

Elle arrêta de rire. Fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Posa lentement son verre à tâtons.

S : Depuis combien de temps y pensez-vous ?

J : Je ne sais plus... Peut-être depuis toujours...

S : Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

J : Pourquoi pas ?

Ce n'était pas une réponse, loin de là mais après tout… il disait ce qu'il voulait.

S : Et vous allez faire quoi après ?

J : Je ne sais pas. Pêcher ?

S : C'est une bonne occupation.

J : Ouais.

S : Un peu répétitive non ?

J : Non je crois pas.

S : Vous voulez rester avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Il sursauta, du moins intérieurement alors qu'elle semblait elle-même surprise de son audace.

J : Oui…

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent doucement alors qu'un poids immense s'envolait en lui.

Elle voulait bien qu'il reste…

**Fin**


End file.
